ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Akaneiro/Relationships
Himeko : Himeko encountered Akane when he was still considered an enemy of the Fairy Tales. When first appearing as Kaiser, Himeko was the first person to meet him before any of the other residents of Fabula. During the Two Years of Misery he offered the girl protection after revealing his identity to her, which was forgotten during her amnesia. Their relationship started out as a certain curiosity in their rivalry, as the girl always followed the kitsune into places he forbid her to visit. Although first sickened by her talent to get herself into trouble, Akane soon grew into his role of removing her from dangerous situations with his accomplices. Staying by her side for two years he developed a crush on the girl, which he expressed through his unsatisfied interest in physical contact. When Himeko lost her memory, their relationship became rocky and harsh, however softened again as she understood the sacrifices he made on his part to keep her and her friends safe. : According to Da Ji she was the only one equal to Adora and is genuinely loved by the fox. Their relationship is not only built from affection, but also a strong companionship, trust and loyalty, which carries them through hardships. For a long time the two had shared a mutual love interest, yet parted due to believing that their happiness would be affected should they not stay true to their hearts' desire. Although no longer romantically involved, he never wants to miss Himeko again and considers her an important factor of his happiness. In his heart however he feels as if Himeko has moved past their deep feelings for another and sees himself as nothing but a replacement for Tamamo, causing him to grow more conflicted with every time they talk, which is only strengthened by the girl's seeming lack of interest in involving him in her life, fearing she has erased their history. Fendel : "Human I wonder why you're a better make than I could ever build or create, you know not love or hate." :"Human I'm trying not to lose my faith in you, I've sussed out all that I' ve seen through." : Character Tracks: Human Aiyana : Aiyana is Akaneiro's best friend through thick and thin and probably the person he is most comfortable around next to his family. The mermaid never hesitates to show the fox genuine interest and affection, yet will not let any misbehavior slip without a scolding. In return, she earns respect and loyalty from Akaneiro, making them perfect partners in crime. When spending time out, the pair is usually seen together, observing the others and commenting on situations. Akane refers to her as his "bestie" and when upsetting her by accident, describes his mistake as "soiling their friendship garden". Lynna Hanketsu Liore : Akaneiro's close friend and first option for advice. He simply adores the lioness for her honesty and strong will of protection. Despite not seeing her much lately, he not once considers her any less of a friend and is always excited to see her. Shalbriri Saru Kokatori : Kokatori is a friend of the fox and former partner in crime. During their service for the plague, he spent most of his time to remove the scientist from dangerous situations, while being rewarded with little concern for his health. Kokatori views Akaneiro's Seraph as his greatest success in manipulation of a book. However out of their shared research, they seem to share little interest in spending time together. Akane admitted that, although spending two full years with them, he is still unsure of their sex or gender.Chapter 01 - Lovely Bones Meigui : Akane's relationship to Meigui is questionable, has he not only tried to eat her horse, but received a bullet to his leg in return. For the sake of Adora, who sees a friend in the woman, they try to get along. Akane has invited her to dinner at his home as a peace offering, yet the given circumstances have not allowed this meeting to happen yet. Desdemona : Desdemona creeps him the hell out. Every encounter just adds a little bit of flavor to the mix of uncertainty and confusion. Phoenix : The blacksmith became Akaneiro's friend after combining their fire based abilities against Paradise. They meet occasionally through work and social gatherings. While reminding the bird regularly about an imaginary restriction against him, he isn't personally offended by any of his sexual innuendos, as Phoenix seems to respect boundaries despite his physical attraction to Akane. OPC Koda Léandre Amaterasu : Amaterasu is Akaneiro's former teacher and ex lover. The two shared a toxic and suffocating desire for each other, causing unhealthy decisions on both ends, as they decided to elope despite disapproval of Amaterasu's family. While romantic feelings were mutual, the yokai's need for affection was insatiable, soon lived out trough excessive and violent physical contact, responded with little consent by the girl. Terrified by his actions, Amaterasu sought to free herself from the possessive relationship, playing into her brother's plans to eliminate Akaneiro. Pretending to be attacked with a poison arrow, her lover caught the blow for her, suffering painful aching for the following days, yet would neither die nor recover. Pitying his state, the woman concluded it to be best to end his suffering, mixing an even stronger poison into his drinking water, while pretending it to be an antidote. Unfortunate to her, Tsukuyomi's scent gave away their previous alliance, panic and anger triggering Madder Red's defensive mechanism. Upon regaining consciousness, Akaneiro had slit open both throat and chest of his beloved, killing her. Centuries after, the now tree ghost robbed the fox of the painful memories of betrayal, while enchanting him with a love spell. Due to Adora's investigation, truth came to light eventually. Amaterasu, who still loves Akaneiro, bears a spiteful jealousy for his wife, refusing to give up on reuniting with the man some day. Akaneiro himself connects only pain and hatred with the affair and wishes to never again get close to her. : Character Tracks: Honeythief | The Moment I Said It Tsukuyomi Susano'o Artifact : Artifact is resembling Akane's first artificially born child Amatsuhiko, who died as an infant before he could take on his role as foster parent. While this fact complicates his feelings for the snake, he made up his mind towards him quite clearly as the kid aimed to poison him in a previous assassination attempt. Due to the fact that Artifact accompanied them in ridding the world of Tsukuyomi, he tries to stay open to communicating with the self claimed kami. Deceased Da Ji : "You took a chance and you took a fall for us. You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully. You taught me honor. You did it for me." : During her time alive the vixen had a strong crush on Akaneiro, who was known as Kaiser to her, proposing marriage and seeking affection from him daily. Akane did not return any romantic feelings for her, however did not feel negatively towards her. Though aware of the many things Da Ji did to save him from Léandre's punishments, he was unable to fully trust her and acted cold towards her on most occasions. When sacrificing herself for his happiness, she proved him the greatest form of bravery, leaving a permanent place in his heart. Forever grateful for her love, Akaneiro was never able to accept her death, wishing she would felt the privilege of growing old at the side of a lover that loved her the same way she had loved him. The thought of his now dear friend pains him, despite knowing to have helped her gain her purpose. To him she will forever embody the purest form of unconditional love. : Character Tracks: My Love Outdated :Adora: She is the first newcomer he tricked a bit before they arrived in Fabula. Ever since she met him in the forest he pretended to be disinterested and a stranger and eventually couldn't get rid of her anymore, seeing as Adora seems to feel the weird urge to forcefully treat his wounds all the time. He allowed her to stay at his house with him and even if he mentions a lot how annoying she is he obviously enjoys the time he spends with her. She reminds him of Amaterasu in several ways, for example her scent that is a lot alike hers and also her love for poetry. However, he eventually became her guardian and started to develop feelings for her, but won't accept them due to his love to Amaterasu and his fear to hurt Adora another time. By now it already pains him to be apart from her, yet whatever she does, he wouldn't tell her about anything he does when she's not around. :*''"Adora is clearly different from the rest of the humans. She tries to understand and accept me instead of trying to kill me. She seems to blindly trust me by now, I got to admit that it makes me a bit uncomfortable. She doesn't know I'm still hiding most of the things she wants to know from her. Should I umm...feel bad about this? I kind of do. She's such a sweetheart. If I could I would spend every day with her, but she got in a lot of danger already. But, well...is it just me or does our life turn more and more into a couple life? Don't get me wrong, she is amazing, but I'm not really in love with her....right?"'' }} Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages